


Kathmandu

by Link1988



Series: Continuously Simon [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Link1988/pseuds/Link1988
Summary: Eight years have passed for Simon. He's half way across the world on business when Bram walks back through his door.





	1. Misty Mountain Hop

Chapter 1  
Misty Mountain Hop

‘I really don't know what time it was oh, oh  
So I asked them if I could stay awhile’

The music blares from the speakers over the splattering water. Robert Plant’s voice echoes against the tiled wall. I rinse the last of the shampoo from my hair as Led Zeppelin continues to play. The shower feels nice after the long flights. Twenty-two hours on a plane with turbulence more than half of the trip was a bit much. I am usually relaxed flying, but these last two flights may have changed that. After arriving at the hotel around 7:30 am, I slept until 11:00. I meant to only have a short nap, but the bed was too comfortable to get up. I needed a shower though. 

I still find it surreal that this is my life as I stand in a hotel shower in Kathmandu, Nepal waiting to meet the Nepalese President and Prime Minister. Eight years ago, I was a senior in high school, now I’m the co-owner of a multi-billion-dollar tech company with my best friend, Nick. I never thought this is where my life would lead me. 

Now that the stench of the past day is off me, I step out of the shower and grab a towel to dry off. The music is interrupted by a message alert. I check to see that my assistant, Lauryn, is letting me know that our dinner at the Presidential Residence, Rastrapati Bhawan, is at 7:00 pm with the reception starting at 6:30 pm. I send a confirmation message back when there is a knock at the door. 

“One moment,” I shout back. I quickly wrap the towel around my waist as I walk to the door. I open the door to see the manager with several wait staff behind him. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Spier. I am Jhala Shakya, the manager of the hotel. Ms. Hunter thought that you might want to eat lunch before you head out for the afternoon,” the tall lean man announces. 

“Uh, sure. Thank you.” I step out of the way clenching the white fabric tightly. The wait staff quickly bring in several trays of food and place them on the coffee table. They begin to set up a small lunch when Lauryn Hunter walks in wearing a vibrant yellow sun dress. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Shakya.” Lauryn greets him with a handshake. She has a natural ability to become friendly with anyone. It was the main reason I hired her to help me. She practically runs my life for me now. Garrett likes to remind me often how lost I would be without her. He’s not wrong either. Lauryn is a powerhouse of a woman. With large black mane of hair, vibrant fashion sense, and booming voice, she takes charge of any room she enters. Just like this one. “Thank you for getting this ready for us so quickly.”

“It was no trouble at all, Ms. Hunter. The Santa Jivana Hotel is happy to have E&S Sciences staying here.”

“Were there any messages for us?” She gives me a look. “Simon, go put on some clothes. You’re so pale it’s burning my eyes.” 

“I wasn’t expecting visitors.” 

“Doesn’t mean you answer the door like that. No one wants to see your pasty white butt.” Lauryn starts looking over her tablet. 

“I can think of a few people who would.” I shoot her a look as I walk into the bathroom. She only rolls her eyes with a smile.

“Here are the messages left at the front desk for you.” Jhala transfers the messages with a swipe to Lauryn’s tablet. “Will there be anything else I could do for you?” 

“Not right. Thank you Jhala.” I hear her lead them to the door and tip them well. Another reason why I hired her. She believes in tipping extremely well, no matter what. “Simon!”

“What?” 

“Hurry up.” I poke my head out to glare at her. She stretched out on a couch like a queen eating some food. “Mmmmm. You have to try this. It’s so good.” 

“What is it?” I slip on a button up shirt. 

“Some kind of dumpling but it is good.” I reach down and scoop pick one up. I dip it in the sesame sauce. 

“That is delicious. I gotta get the recipe for Nora.” 

“Way ahead of you. She has me writing everything down for her.” Lauryn moves on to the next plate. We sit experimenting the new foods, trading things that we’ve tried.

“What are the message?” 

“Mostly request for interviews or meetings. A couple of welcomes from different people. Nick wondering if we arrived yet. I already got a hold of him. The U.S. Ambassador would like to meet with you prior to the dinner tonight.” 

“Any free time for any of them?”

“You have three hours today after touring the elementary school.” 

“I’ll give a couple of them some time then.” Interviews were my least favorite part of the job, but Nick and I are the faces of the company. Garrett, Ethan, and Lauryn love to sell our faces. “Who do we have?” Lauryn swipes through her tablet on her back like a child. 

“The Kathmandu Tribune, The Himalayan Times, Karobar Economic Daily, Mitchell from the LA Times, Angela from The Times, Horace from The Guardian, Doug from the New York Times, Cliff from the Wall Street Journal, and someone from the Washington Post.” 

“Not Juhi?” 

“No, she just had her baby.”

“Could we send her something?”

“You sent a lovely knitted afghan.” 

“That’s right. Let’s get those interviews out of the way before the dinner.” 

“Alright, I’ll let Ethan know. We need to get going. The school is on the other side of town.” I finish getting ready, then we head down to the lobby. Motorcade is brought around for us. The security team follows us out and we load into the four-door sedan. It’s a beautiful sunny day in Kathmandu which only adds to the wonder of the colorful city. People swarm to see us. I wave at the smiling faces. 

“What are the others doing today?” I ask as I take in the sights quickly. 

“Garrett and Leah are adding some finishing touches on the contracts for the government before tomorrow. Ethan is already at the school.”

We pull up to the school to much fanfare. The children cheer as we exit the vehicles. Music is playing for dancers and a choir to sing to. They wave their nation’s flag wildly. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Spier.” An older woman greets me warmly. She is with Ethan and several students. “I am the headmistress of the school, Ms. Mahara.” 

“Namaskar, Ms. Mahara. It is a pleasure to meet you.” The children are eager to show me what they had learn in English. I surprise them with what little I had learned in Nepali. Of course, they laugh at my butchering of their language. This is always my favorite part of visiting a new place. I love going to see the children. They love showing off their schools. They’re filled with pride at their work. 

These students are no exception. We hop from class to class. They giggle and smile at me as I try to sit in the small desk. Ms. Mahara tries to correct them, but I tell her it’s okay sitting next to two little girls losing it over my 6’0” body hunched over. The last class I visit is a computer lab. The room is quite large with maybe half a dozen computers that look about twenty years old. There are two to three students around ten in age per computer working together. They are learning about coding today. I sit down with a group to talk with them. The two boys are stuck on an issue with their keyboard. They are missing several important keys that are needed for the line they’re working on. That’s when I wave to Ethan to have the new computers brought in. The kids’ eyes light up as their new gifts are presented to them. The teacher and maintenance man help my employees unplugging the old equipment to install the twenty-four new E&S Asimov 2 personal computers. Each classroom, teacher, and office are getting a new computer as well. The kids at jumping and screaming with joy over them. This is my absolute favorite part. 

We hop back in the cars and drive back to the hotel. It’s a quarter to three by the time we make it up to our rooms. Which is really 3:00 am back in Los Angeles. I’ve realized how tired I truly am.

“All right. Do you need a moment before we start the interviews?” Lauryn toss me my water bottle. I chug it while I walk out onto the balcony. I turn on the Bluetooth speakers to play some music. My big band/jazz playlist comes on.

“No, let’s get them done.” Lauryn shows in the reporters one at a time. The Nepalese reporters are very kind and ask questions rapidly to get as much in during their ten-minute slots. The American and British reporters ask the routine questions. Only one asks about Cal. Angela from the Times is always interested in my love life. 

“Just throw me a bone, Simon.” 

“Really, Angela?” 

“We have pictures of you two out to eat before taking in his new movie,” she states as she peers over her glasses. Lauryn and I call her the real-life Rita Skeeter. 

“I thought you worked for the Times, not the New York Post?” I don’t even look at her. The day is too beautiful. A few clouds scattered across a clear baby blue sky.

“Are you and Cal Price dating? That’s all I need to know.” 

“You’ll know when I’m ready for you to know.”

“That’s basically an admittance of guilt.” 

“Angela.” 

“Alright then. Thank you for your time, Simon. See you tonight at the dinner.” With that, she leaves the room.

After Cliff from the Wall Street Journal leaves, Lauryn looks at me. 

“You look like shit, Spier.” 

“I’m just tired.”

“Are you sure you want to do this last one? I can tell him to come back.” 

“I can do it. I’ll sleep later,” I tell her. 

“Well, Ethan will be here soon to dress you for tonight.” Ethan Paulsen has been the public relations manager from the beginning of E&S. He claims the most important part of his job is making me look good. Which is hard apparently due to what he calls my “I saw this in a magazine five years ago” look. 

Lauryn walks back to the door and opens it to let in the last reporter. I’m looking out onto Kathmandu from my balcony. My bare feet are resting up on the railing enjoying the cool breeze. I take a sip of my water when I see him in my peripheral vision. 

“Simon, this is,” Lauryn begins before I almost fall back in my chair from the shock. I luckily catch myself, stand up, and gulp the water quickly. 

“Uh…Hi, B-Bram,” I stutter out.


	2. Sentimental Journey

Chapter 2  
Sentimental Journey

‘Gonna take a sentimental journey  
Gonna set my heart at ease  
Gonna make a sentimental journey  
To renew old memories’

“Hello, Simon.” He gives me that smile of his and I feel myself melt a little as Doris Day sings to Les Brown’s orchestra. He’s matured since we parted ways and he still looks good. He’s filled out a bit in the shoulders and has a little stubble going. Bram definitely works out more than he ever has. He’s gaunt in the face but the rest of him is chiseled. His smile is still the same. I can’t help but return it.

“Simon, this is Abraham Greenfeld of the Washington Post.” 

“I know. I mean, we know each other. We…” I really don’t know how to finish that without getting into everything that happened between us. 

“We went to high school and college together,” Bram completes the thought for me. The three of us stand in silence as Bram and I take each other in. I know Lauryn is there, but I can’t focus on anything else except Bram. It’s been four years since we last saw one another. Since the summer after we graduated from Stanford.

“Alright then. I’ll let the two of you talk.” Lauryn exits the room leaving Bram and me on the balcony staring at each other. Eventually we break out stand off and go in for an embrace. It feels so strange to hold him again. I haven’t seen him in four years but it feels so much longer than that. Bram smells wonderful. This is one thing I’ve missed. He always smelt fresh. Even after working out. 

“You look fantastic, Bram.” That isn’t a lie. We break apart so I can take him all in again. He truly does look the best he ever has. Bram must have missed the memo on how reporters dress, because he’s wearing a tight, and I mean tight, khaki shirt and blue jeans that leave nothing to the imagination. He looks more like a rugged adventurer from an old movie which is fitting with the music playing. Not that I’m complaining. 

“You look amazing yourself, Simon.” He eyes me thoroughly. “It’s really great to see you.” 

“How have you been? I thought you were covering a story in Uganda.” 

“I was until a month ago. I had to leave the country. I didn’t exactly make friends with a local warlord.” Bram has made a name for himself covering the Ugandans attempt at capturing a cult leader and his army of loyal followers. His attention to the families and communities that have been torn apart has people talking about him earning a Pulitzer Award. “I hope to head back in a few months to finish the story. It’s not pretty what’s been happening down there.”

“I’ve been following. I’m glad to see that you’re safe.” 

“Thank you. I’m glad as well.”

“Do you want anything to drink?” I ask.

“A water would be nice.” I grab him a bottle of water from a small refrigerator. When I hand it to him, our fingers brush lightly. A shiver travels up my spine. I try to mask it but to no avail. “Thank you.”

“Have a seat.” We both sit at the small round table on the balcony. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good. It was nice to be state side for a while after being away for so long. I got to visit Georgia for a while and see my family.”

“How are they doing?” I ask.

“They’re doing well. My sister, Rachel, is turning eight already. My step-mom is having a hard time with her being so old already. My father is still working at the same school. My mom is still with Luis. They just work and travel a lot now. She’s very happy with him. Then I went back to work at the Post. It was strange being at a desk. When they offered me this story two days ago, I felt like it would a good change of pace.” He takes a sip of his water. My eyes follow the water travel down his throat to his unfortunately covered abs. I take a drink of my water to calm myself down. “How have you been?”

“I’m doing pretty well. Busy, but I really can’t complain.” 

“And your parents?” 

“They’re good. They are planning their anniversary next January. I’m flying them to Paris again to visit Nora.” 

“How’s my Nora doing?” 

“She is crushing it. The chef she studied under loves her and hired her as her sous chef in Paris.”

“That’s awesome. Next time I’m there, I should go.” 

“I’ll send you the info. She’d be happy to see you.” 

“I’ve missed her. I’ve missed everyone.” 

“You kind of fell off the face of the planet.” It comes out harsher than I meant. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You are not mistaken, Sy.” Just hearing him call me that sends another shiver down my spine. “How’s everyone else doing?” It is a deflection from the topic we both don’t feel like discussing.

“Garrett, Leah, and Ethan should be coming in a little bit before the dinner tonight. Nick couldn’t make it. Abby’s debut movie is premiering this weekend and he tries to never miss them.” 

“And how is Cal doing?” 

“Did Angela put you up to this?” 

“Not at all.” He raises the water bottle to his lips. “Your mother did.” 

“Of course, she did. You saw them in Atlanta, didn’t you?” He nods. 

“We ran into each other at the Kroger. She heard from Cal’s parents.” 

“It’s nothing really. We just started seeing each other.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. When Nick and I moved to Pasadena, he e-mailed me to go out for a drink but I never had any time with starting grad school. Finally, I e-mailed him back to see if the offer still stood. It did. It’s nothing serious, but I’m enjoying our time together.”

“I’m glad to hear that. What is he doing now?” 

“He is composing for movies. He’s only done a few smaller pictures but he is starting to get recognized for in the industry. How about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

“I was. It’s kind of hard to date when you’re out of the country for a year in a war-torn region with very little communication. I was actually seeing Carter Addison for a while.” I almost spit out my water when he drops that name. “I know what you’re thinking. He wanted to apologize for how things went down that summer. I offered to hear him out. We met for a drink and hit it off. One meeting led to another and another. However, after I left for Africa he had gotten back with his boyfriend Julian.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s all good. I have yet to lock myself away to write sappy poetry about my longing to be loved.” 

“When you do start writing sappy poetry, I’ll buy the first copy.” We chuckle a bit. 

“Well, I think I have some work to get done.” Bram takes out a tablet. It’s one of our E&S Connex 2. It looks like a plain glass pane. He taps it and it comes to life. “Do you mind if I record this?”

“Not at all.” He sets out a wireless mic on the table. 

“Do you mind testing it?” 

“Testing 1, 2, 4. Hello, this is Simon Spier.” 

“Thank you,” he says in a suddenly formal tone. “How are doing, Mr. Spier?” 

“I’m a bit tired, but I’m good. And please, Bram, call me Simon.” 

“Are you sure?” I nod in approval. “Is this your first visit to Kathmandu?”

“It is. Kathmandu is a beautiful city. I look forward to exploring more in the next few days.” 

“I’m just going to take a few photos if you don’t mind.” I start sit up straight. “Relax. Just candid shots. How was your trip to the school this afternoon?”

“Wonderful. I love visiting schools to give back. That’s honestly my favorite part of the job. If I could just travel the world handing out free equipment to schools, I would.” 

“Why is that?”

“Most kids dread getting up to head to school. But I loved school. It was a chance to see my friends and to learn so many cool new things. We had the opportunity to try out a plethora of activities. A lot of the children I visit don’t have those chances. I want to make sure everyone has those opportunities as well.” 

“Speaking of school, what was your favorite subject in school?”

“I’m a huge nerd and loved my computer classes. But I also enjoyed my math and English classes.” 

“Why’s that?”

“There was a really cute guy in that class.” I see Bram blush behind his camera. “It’s those chances to try different things that made me discover my what I was truly passionate about. I want to give those chances to children that might not have the opportunity otherwise.” 

“What activities did you participant in school?” 

“I was part of our robotics club, choir, and I was in the winter musical my senior year as company member eight.” 

“I bet you made a really cute cabaret dancer.”

“Who said anything about being in Cabaret?” I give him smug look. 

“Next question,” he quickly transitions away from that subject. “What are you most excited about doing while in Nepal?” 

“I’m actually going to climb to the base camp of Mount Everest. I was planning on climbing to the summit but maybe another time.” 

“Sounds like an adventure.” 

“You should come with. If you can. I mean you I know you are super busy and…” 

“I would love to.” There’s a knock at the door. Then Leah burst into the room followed by Ethan and Lauryn. 

“Simon, I have some papers to go over with-,” she starts until she spots the reporter. “BRAM!” Leah runs to him and hugs him snugly. 

“Leah! It’s so good to see you.” He rocks them back and forth a bit. 

“I am not letting go. I am so happy to see you.”

“You might have to let go eventually, but I am happy to see you too.” 

“Nope, never letting go.”

“What is happening?” Lauryn looks to Ethan. 

“This is the Bram Greenfeld,” Ethan tells her.

“Wait, the Bram? Like Simon’s-,” Lauryn’s smile is gigantic. 

“Yes, Lauryn. Thank you, Ethan.” I shoot him a look. 

“You’re welcome.” With the world renown Ethan flare, he exits into the bedroom like an Oscar Wilde character. “Good to see you, Bram.” 

“You too, Ethan,” Bram shouts after him. “Well, I have to get going. I’ll see you all in a few hours. Thank you for the interview, Sy. I hope we can finish it later.”

“Definitely. We’ll set something up.” Leah shows Bram to the door. She closes it softly then turns to me with a quiet ‘Oh my god.’ 

“Could he get any hotter?” Ethan asks returning with a bunch of outfits for us to try. 

“If that boy wasn’t gay, I’d be on him like white on rice,” Lauryn lets out.   
“Seriously, he was hot in high school but this is a new level,” Leah adds. 

“Simon, how could you let that slip away?” Lauryn gives me a look but the expressions on Leah and Ethan’s faces tell her this was a mistake. 

“It didn’t end well. It started during my internship at the Department of Defense.”


	3. Thinkin About You

Chapter 3  
“Thinkin About You”

Washington D.C. – June 12th, 2021

‘I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you (Ooh, no, no, no)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you (You know, know, know)  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you  
Do you think about me still?  
Do ya, do ya?’

Frank Ocean’s voice is interrupted by a message notification chime.

‘Is it July yet? I can’t wait to see you.’ Bram’s text lights up my phone. I quickly grab it to reply.

‘Sorry babe. Just 18 more days. I miss you.’ I hit send and make may way into the room I am sharing with Xavier, Abby’s little cousin. He’s five but he sleeps like the dead so it’s easy not to wake him when I sneak in late with his sisters. I grab my toothbrush and head back to the bathroom. As I’m brushing, Bram sends a reply.

‘I miss you too. I hope you have fun today at the parade. Not too much though.” 

‘Did Abraham Greenfeld just send me an incomplete sentence?’

‘Delete! Delete!’

‘It is too late for that, grammar police! I have proof that you made a grammatical error!” 

‘JK this is Nick, texting from Bram’s phone.’

‘Sure’ (Followed by a rolling eye emoji.)

‘I’ll do anything you want. Just don’t tell anyone.’

‘Anything?’

‘Oh no.’

‘Even that one thing I keep asking for us to try?’

‘Did I say anything? What I meant to say was anything from a preapproved list of things.’

‘Should have said that than instead of anything.’

‘Fine. We will try…that.’

‘YES! I am already looking up sushi places.’

‘Please don’t say that word around me.’ 

‘SUUUUUSSSSHHIIIIII.’

‘I love you, but I will break up with you.’ 

‘No, you won’t.’

‘No, I won’t. You’re just too darn cute, Spier.’

‘Love you too. Talk later?’

‘Absolutely. I will be on editing duty later but will definitely have time to talk. Should be free a little after eleven. Call me then.’ He’s stuck in San Francisco interning at a local independent paper for the experience. He already did an internship with the Washington Post last summer while I was at Google. I guess that’s how life works sometimes. Sometimes you’re all the way on the other side of the country from the one you love. Then you flip.

‘Will do’ I text back.

I gallop downstairs to find the whole house decorated in rainbows. Molly and Cassie weren’t kidding about going all out for Pride. I guess it makes sense for their family. Two moms and a lesbian sister means you have to celebrate. Nadine and Patty spent the entire morning putting up everything from rainbow streamers and bunting to the word ‘Love’ spelled out on the front lawn in 6-foot wood letters with, you guessed it, rainbows on them. They are planning a huge party tonight. 

“It not San Fran Pride, but we do alright,” Nadine says looking at my astonished looking face. 

“It will be better than San Francisco’s Pride,” Cassie adds. She keeps promising me the best Pride. 

“I don’t know, Cassie. Last year I got to ride on a motorcycle with the Dykes on Bikes. It was pretty epic.” 

“I can’t even compete with that,” Cassie replies. “I’m actually really jealous.”

“But this is still awesome. This is how my parents decorate for pride too. My dad is a walking PFLAG billboard,” I tell them. 

“That’s so sweet.” Molly is packing her drawstring bag with water bottles. 

“Yeah, he’s super into it. I think it’s partly because he has all these twinks hitting on him all the time.” Patty does a spit take with her juice. Xavier is dying laughing at her. 

“Momma spit her juice.” He squeals. We all join in after he snorts. 

“Ready to go?” Cassie asks as she flows down the stairs in a floral sundress her sister made. She is always Instagram ready. Molly and I look like two background actors compared to her. Molly’s in a light-yellow blouse with a PFLAG button and capris while I wear the signature Simon Spier look, a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I actually feel strange wearing shorts. I normally don’t let anyone see my scrawny legs. 

“We’ve been waiting for you. Mina and Reid are saving us a spot. Bye Moms.” Molly is out the door before Cassie has time to respond. 

“See ya later,” I say waving to them. 

“Bye Sy!” Xav shouts. I rub his head as a I follow Molly and Cassie outside. It’s a beautiful day. Hot and a little humid even at 7:30 am. A huge thunderstorm is coming so they bumped up the parade to get it in before it hits. We start heading towards the party route. I like Washington D.C. I don’t think I would want to live here with all the security check points they have now. But it has some cool museums. 

Doing my internship at the DoD is pretty sweet too. I’m working on an encryption code to help their security system. I sometimes feel like I have too high of clearance for what they gave me. I mean what if I get kidnapped so they can use all the information I have, like a James Patterson novel? That’s a Jack Spier comment. He reads way too many espionage books. He was terrified for the both of us when I told my parents that I was interning for the government. Then he realized they just wanted to use me for my brain without paying. Which Mom comments that he does the same. 

Molly and Cassie are some ways ahead. I sprint to catch up. They are absorbed in their own conversation about the party that I sort of just stay back a bit. It’s been nice staying with them. They took me in like I was family. Nadine makes breakfast every day. She’s not Nora, but it is pretty sweet for a college student living off of pop-tarts and ramen noodles. 

“Earth to Sy.” Cassie throws a blueberry at me. 

“You awake Spier?” It’s strange how much the two of them remind me of Abbey and Leah. Physically, they couldn’t be more different. But their personalities match the others in an odd way. 

“Yeah. I guess I was day dreaming.” 

“Is cute Bram coming for the Fourth of July?” Molly asks.

“Abby is bringing Nick and Leah. And Reid’s parents own a small cabin on Lake Anna in Virginia,” Cassie notes while chomping on berries.

“They mostly use for to get away with their artist friends and return to nature.” The mental image of Reid’s parents, Deborah and Ari, running naked in the woods pops up in my head before I can stop it. “I know. We’ll clean everything down before we settle in. There’s a whole bunch of us going.”

“He’s planning on it. However, if some big story breaks he may not be able to.” We walk a little bit further when we spot Mina and Reid waiting for us at the upcoming intersection. Mina is dressed in a rainbow dress and denim jacket with so much fringe you would have thought she was a late 80s country singer. But it is Mina and she pulls it off. I don’t know how, since it is already in the 90s with a high humidity. Reid is wearing a shirt with Queen Elizabeth I on it pinned with an ally button. The two Peskin-Suso girls go to their respective partner and kiss them. It makes me miss Bram even more. 

“Hey Sy. Happy Pride!” Mina comes over to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I’ve been here for less than a month and that’s how close I’ve become with everyone already. 

“Happy Pride! Hey Reid.” Reid and I shake hands. He’s a bit shy but I like him. He has a very quirky sense of humor and with Molly, the two are just adorable. 

“We saved a spot for us,” Reid exclaims. 

“How?” Cassie asks.

“They changed the parade route to make it shorter. It now cuts down out street. Well the street where the shop is.” 

“You’re still not suppose to block the walk off,” Molly states.

“That’s the best part. We didn’t. Come on.” Mina leads the way. We jog down a block and over one before coming to an alleyway. We hurry down about a quarter of the way down to the back of a store. A brown door with the words 'Bissel: Entrance Around Front.' Next to the door is a metal roof access ladder attached to the building. Reid is the first to climb. One by one we make our way up to the roof. 

It’s just a plain roof with vents and black tarred roof. However, at the front end is something pretty awesome. Reid and Mina have set up a viewing area using extra display stands covered with sleeping bags so we can see over the lip of the roof. Over that is a canopy tent for shade decorated with streamers and balloons. There is a refreshment table off to the side as well. 

“This is so cool,” Cassie runs over and starts waving at all the people down below. “Happy Pride everyone!” The cheers back are almost deafening. I walk over and look down. The streets are packed. Even with the earlier time and approaching storm, it doesn’t look like that has deterred the crowd. 

It takes me a moment to realize that I know a face down in the crowd. He’s looking up and waves to me. I can’t seem to place how I know this guy, but I know I do. So, I wave back. 

“Hey Carter!” Mina shouts down to him. “We climbed up the back. Go around to the alley.” Then it hits me. This is Carter Addison, Martin’s brother. He was a year ahead of us in school. I watch as he pushes through the crowd to the corner. 

“You guys know Carter?” I ask.

“Yeah, he’s-was dating our friend Julian.” Cassie states. 

“He’s pretty cool. How do you know Carter?” Molly questions me.

“We’re from the same town. I graduated with his brother, the guy who outed me actually.” 

“No way!” Mina lets out.

“We are so sorry, Simon. If we knew, we wouldn’t have invited him.” Reid’s face is bright red. 

“Oh no, it’s all good. I’ve forgiven Martin and haven’t talked to Carter in four years, if even that.”

“That was a close one,” Molly says. “That could have been really awkward.”

“What would be awkward?” Carter appears.

“The fact that your brother outed Simon.” Reid spews out the words like projectile vomit. We all turn to look at him. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine. How are you doing Carter?” I turn back to look at Carter. He is a more handsome version of Martin. They have the same mouth and eyes but his jaw is much more defined.

“I’m good. It’s good to see you again, Simon.” Carter goes in for an embrace. I quickly and with no coordination what so ever accept his hug. We fumble a bit before we finally complete the transaction. We quickly break away only to find ourselves standing in silence. This might actually be the most awkward Pride instead, Cassie. Thank the lord for Molly. 

“The parade starting.” We all clamber over to makeshift platform and find spots to lie down. Carter plops down next to me as ‘I’m Every Woman’ begins to play. The parade moves quickly. Not that anyone cares because we see the clouds rolling in from the south. 

“So how have you been Simon?” Carter asks me over the celebration. 

“I’m good. I’m just getting ready for my last year of college.”

“You’re at Stanford, right?” 

“Yeah. I’m majoring in computer sciences. Hoping to go to either MIT or Cal Tech after I’m done.”

“Very cool. You seem to have everything all planned out.”

“I try. How about you? How is life treating you?” 

“It’s alright, I guess. Recently had a pretty nasty break up. But I’m hanging in there. I started a new job.” 

“Congrats. What are you doing?”

“I am a program analysis office for the Office of Inspector General within the Department of Health and Human Services.” 

“That’s sounds…cool.”

“You have no idea what I just said.

“Not a single idea what any of that means.” 

“We make sure there is no fraud is happening in the department. It sounds a lot more interesting that it actually is, but I like it.”

“That’s all that matters right?”

“Yeah. You’re dating that cute soccer player still? Bram?”

“Yes, Bram and I are still together.”

“I remember Martin telling me about what happened to you after you were prom kings.”

“Wait, you were prom king?” Cassie asks.

“Yes. Bram and I won.” I hold back on saying it was after the attack. It’s still a sore subject with me since I still have some of the marks left to remind me of the even. Most noticeable is the gash that runs from just above my brow and over my eye to the middle of my cheek. Everyone here knows about it since Abby shared my story all over Facebook. 

“I remember him being very cute.”

“He’s still extremely cute.” 

“Ooohhh. Extremely cute. Sounds serious.” 

Before I can answer, thunder begins to rumble in the distance as rain starts to patter down on the festivities. 

“We should head in.” Reid guides us as we quickly dismantle the canopy and table before gathering up the sleeping bags. The group of us then head down with the equipment. We throw everything in the back of the store and Reid locks it back up. 

“My car is at the end of the alley. We can all fit.” Carter looks around for approval of his plan. “Unless someone isn’t going to the party.”

“No. Let’s go.” In no time at all, the six of us are crammed into Carter’s Honda Civic. He maneuvers his way through the parade goers as they run for shelter. The rain is coming down in sheets. It takes us nearly 30 minutes to make it back to the Peskin-Suso. Despite our little time spent in the rain, we are still soaked by the time we reach the house. 

“I guess the storm came early.” Patty is pour Bloody Mary’s and Mimosas for the horde of guest. The house party started early also. All the parade goers it seems have found their way into the house. Nadine is trying to play hostess in the dining room to a group of drag queens. The once quiet house has turned into complete anarchy. Drenched clothes hang on every possible surface. Most of the guest just walk around in their underwear. 

“Just a tad. We’re gonna go upstairs and change.” Molly starts up the stairs. We start to follow except Carter. I look back to see him scanning the room uneasily. 

“I have some clothes you could borrow.” He looks at me with the most relax expression I have ever seen. 

“Thank you. I was afraid I would lose everything in here. I really love this outfit.” I laugh at his comment. The two of us end walk into Xavier’s room where is showing some kids his Legos. 

“Hey buddy. How’s it going?”

“Did you bring me candy?”

“Not that kind of parade, buddy.”

“Sounds awful,” Xav proclaims and turns back to his friends. I grab some clothes that might fit Carter. We walk down the hall to the bathroom to change. Carter changes and comes out looking refreshed. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” I go in and swap the wet clothes for the dry. Afterwards, we head back down into the chaos which seems to have doubled in size. 

The next few hours are a complete blur. I felt like a maniac running around helping serve the food and drinks. The storm raged on as more and more people continued to fill the house. A house that was not meant for this many people. 

The party is fun though. Nadine and Patty organize their own parade that circles around the stairs in the center of the home. It passes from room to room. Xavier is selected as the honorary grand marshal of the parade. A roll he takes very seriously. The 5-year-old conducts which people should go when and what they should do. Carter and I were ordered to do cartwheels which turned into us tumbling through the rooms. The almighty grand marshal is pleased. The parade was followed by a karaoke party. We kick off with me singing You’re the One That I Want and We Go Together from Grease with a drag queen named Sasha Diva the Third. She makes a wonderful Sandy and a dead ringer for Olivia Newton John. She gets the whole crowd into the song. Later on, Molly, Cassie, Mina, Carter, and myself do the best worst choreographed dance to Wannabe by the Spice Girls. In our defense, we are just beyond the line of tipsy. Towards the end of the karaoke, Carter gives me a look. 

“You know what no one has done yet?” he asks.

“What?” I seriously can’t think straight because my last mojito was just white rum. 

“It’s Raining Men,” Carter exclaims. He drags me up with him to the small stage. Carter lets the DJ know what song we are doing and he starts the music.

“Hi,” Carter starts.

“Hi,” I reply

“We’re your weather girls”

“Ah-huh”

“And have we got news for you”

“You better listen”

“Get ready, all you lonely girls, and leave those umbrellas at home”

“Alright”

Carter has an amazing singing voice. For some reason I don’t remember that little fact even though he did the musicals with us. Maybe because he was always in the supporting roles without bigger songs. But he is truly amazing. We finish to thunderous applause. 

After the five hours of singing and dancing, dinner is finally served. There are about a million dishes to choose from. Everyone has brought their special homemade dish. After grabbing my plate, I find a corner upstairs to eat in quiet. Carter finds me plops down right next to me. 

“You’re not bad at singing, Spier.” 

“Right back at you, Addison.”

“Ms. Albright would be proud.” 

“I don’t think Ms. Albright could be anything but angry.” We both laugh at this. 

“I’m really sorry for what Martin did to you.” 

“Carter, it’s-“

“It’s not cool or fine. He knows how hard it was for me to come out. I can’t believe he did that to you. I’m truly sorry.” 

“I’ve moved past it. In the end it all turned out for the best. I have an amazing boyfriend that I love more than anything. My relationship with my friends is strong than ever.”

“Well, if you ever decide you want me to kick his ass, just let me know.” 

“Will do.” 

“Hey you two. We need another pair for Beirut.” Molly shouts up the stairs. 

“Well, I hope you’re better at it than your brother.” 

“I don’t think anyone can be that bad.” We head down to the back porch and proceed to lose epically. Carter is just as bad Martin is. Before I know it, I’m starting to feel way beyond tipsy. 

By 11pm, I’m having a drunken heart to heart conversation with Carter on the front porch. 

“I just don’t know if he will want to go down to Los Angeles with Nick and me. He has his heart set on the Post.”

“Then let him come out here. You got to let him be him.” 

“But I just love him so much, I don’t want to lose him. I wish he was here.” 

“I know. But he isn’t. Listen, you are a cute, smart fish and a great catch. What may happen, will happen. If you and Bram are meant to be together then it will happen.”

“You’re right.” 

“I’m gonna get going, but don’t forget what we talked about.”

“Are you sure you can make it home? You’re still drunk.”

“The rain has stopped finally, I’ll just walk home.” 

“Don’t say that. Just stay the night.” 

“Do you want me to stay the night?”

“Yes. I do.” 

Carter starts to make his way down the steps when he quickly turns around and hops back up. “Sy?”

“Yes?” Next thing I know his lips are on mine before I can move. I push him off me. 

“Simon.” Carter and I move to see Bram standing at the end of the walkway in front of a taxi with a package of Oreos in his hands.

“Bram.” 

Kathmandu, Nepal – May 8th, 2026 

“Here we are,” Garrett announces as we drive up to our destination. The crowd of people swarm the gates of the presidential residence. The car slowly goes through the gates up to the main door. 

“I’ll finish the rest later.” 

“Absolutely, not. Simon Irvin Spier you finish this story right now.” Lauryn is furious. She sticks her head up to take to the limo driver. “Driver, could you take us around the block a few times?”

“What?” she responds.

“Ignore her, she has lost her mind.” I pull her back to the seat. 

“You end there on purpose. You just can’t leave me hanging like that.” 

“I just did.” I step out to the flashing of a hundred cameras.


	4. I Think We're Alone Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. Work took over my life for the past few months and I was metaphorically a zombie there for a bit. Now that I have a less going on, I hope to get the chapters out to you all faster. Thanks for hanging in there with me.

Chapter 4  
I Think We’re Alone Now

I step out onto the red carpet laid out for our arrival. I lend a hand to Leah as she exits the limousine. The sheer cape of her sparkling midnight blue gown flows behind her as she makes her way down the walkway to the entrance. She honestly looks like a princess. With her arm linked with mine, we look more like Disney characters than two Atlanta suburbanites. She must notice I’m staring because she gives me a look. 

“You okay?” she asks.

“You look amazing, Leah.” She blushes hard. 

“Thanks.” She pushes a curly strand of hair back behind her ear. “You don’t look half bad yourself, Sy.” Nick, Abby, and her have been my rocks. I honestly don’t know what I would do with out them. 

“Smile and wave,” Lauryn tells us. The media on the other side of a barricade snaps a thousand pictures of us. “Also, don’t think for a single second you aren’t going to finish that story tonight.”

“I know,” I say as we pose for the cameras. It’s hard to tell who anyone is with all the flashing but I scan the crowd anyway. 

“He’s not out there.,” Leah mutters through a clenched smile. 

“What?” 

“You’re looking for him.” She tilts her head down to peer at me. I attempt not to look for him. “God, how did you fool us all into thinking you’re straight? You are so discernable it’s borderline pathetic.”

“I am not looking for him.” I go back to smiling for the cameras. 

“Yes, you are.” 

“Leah.” 

“Simon.” 

“I’m not.”

“Are to.” 

“Am not.”

“Children, stop fighting,” Garrett butts in.

“She started it,” I jokingly state.

“I’m ending it.” Garrett does his classic dad voice. “And you totally are looking for him.”

“Insubordination, the both of you,” I tell them. Lauryn guides us up to the entrance of the presidential estate where the Nepali President, Shristi Baral, waits with the US Ambassador, Miles Kowalski and their spouses. 

“Welcome to Nepal, Mr. Spier.” President Baral holds out her hand for me. 

“Thank you, Madam President. You have a beautiful city and I look forward to exploring more of Nepal during my visit. May I introduce Leah Burke, the head of our legal department, and Garrett Laughlin, our chief executive officer. And you of course have already met my assistant, Lauryn.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Burke and Mr. Laughlin. Shall we get these photos done with so we can commence with our meal? I’m famished.” The septuagenarian flash a friendly smile. We gather around her to take photos for the press. I still can’t seem to spot Bram, because of course they are right. Unfortunately, I can’t spot him before we head in. 

The dining hall is beautifully decorated for our visit. Red rhododendrons, the national flower, pepper the dark gold table clothes that are lit by candle light in the dim room. The atmosphere is cozy and inviting. Each of the tables seem has a very intimate feel. The guest around the tables seem to be in their own little world as we enter. The President hooks her arm through mine and leads us to a semi-circular table on the other side of the hall. The guest stand for her as she passes them. 

That’s when I spot Bram and in the words of Abigail Suso, ‘Daaaaaaamn, that boy is looking fine.’ Dressed in a tuxedo, the handsome reporter is sitting a few tables from where we will be seated. He nods his head up ever so slightly as our eyes meet. I smirk a little as my faces flushes.

“Is everything alright, Mr. Spier?” President Baral asks.

“Oh…yes. Something just made me laugh a little.” We reach our table and take our places. Nirajan, the President’s oldest son sits on the end followed by Leah, myself, President Baral, her husband, Garrett, Lauryn, and an empty seat which must be for the younger son, Sagar. He has not arrived yet.

The President stands to give a speech in Nepali welcoming us and everyone to the dinner. For those of us that don’t speak Nepali, the E&S Rosa translator earpiece gives us the soothing voice of Cate Blanchett. I’m still tweaking with some parts as the piece will sometimes skip over words it doesn’t understand based on the dialect and colloquialisms. Shristi takes her seat and the feast begins. 

“Madam President, I hear you are a big football fan.” Garrett is always looking for a person to talk soccer with. Lauryn rolls her eyes.

“That is a bit of an understatement. She would have left me for Ronaldo if he had asked,” Mr. Baral states drily without missing a bite of his meal. 

“I would not. I’m old enough to be his mother. I would have left you for Pelé though,” she quips. “Garrett, what are your take on the World Cup this year.” 

“Nirajan, I hear you’re a lawyer for human rights in the country. Is that right?” Leah, whose interested in soccer and most sports is non-existing, strikes up a conversation with the handsome forty-year-old next to her. He has the chiseled looks of an athlete with a bit of salt and pepper hair. 

“That’s correct. I am working on protecting woman and children from human trafficking. Unfortunately, we’ve seen a rise of trafficking in this part of the world.” 

The conversations around me continue while I continue my meal. I look over to see Bram chatting with a news anchor from a local show. He catches me staring and I feel my face burn with embarrassment. Bram smirks and I melt a little inside. My mind immediately flashes to Cal. The guilt hits hard that I’m flirting with Bram. Because he was right then and now.

That’s when the youngest Baral family member enters with his entourage. Sagar’s reputation proceeds him more than any other family member. Which is weird considering his mother is a well-respected politician, his father a leading neurosurgeon, and his brother a human rights lawyer. Sagar on the other hand is famous for his extravagant spending and club lifestyle. He’s a good-looking guy in his thirties dressed in a gold velvet tracksuit and aviator sunglasses. Even Sagar’s Adidas shoes gold. 

“Sagar, you are late again,” Mr. Baral states. 

“Sorry papa. I couldn’t find the place. Ama.” Sagar gives his mother a kiss on the cheek. He spots us. “This Simon Spier the billionaire? Shit. That is so dope. Yo let me snap a pic for the socials.” He flips out his Connex 2.0 phone and takes a selfie with me in the background. 

“Sagar, don’t be impolite to our guest.” His father says half-heartedly. 

“Of course, Dad. I’m Sagar, but you can call me Sagar Daddy.” 

“I think Sagar will do just fine,” I say matter of fact but he pays no attention to me once he glances over my shoulder.

“Damn girl. You is fine. What is your name?” Sagar gets uncomfortably close to Leah, who doesn’t even flinch. “Cause I would love to scream it all night long.” 

“Leah Burke, head attorney for Eisner & Spier Science, top of my class at Yale, and I’ve tried and won several major sexual assault cases in my two short years of being a lawyer.” Leah looks him dead in the eyes. I watch as the realization that she is not messing around drains the joy from Sagar’s face. This is her favorite line for sleaze balls at bars. 

“Alright. A simple no would have sufficed.” Sagar walks over to his seat next to Lauryn and takes it. “How you doing girl?”

“She’s my lawyer,” Lauryn responds. Her favorite line. 

Garrett strikes up his soccer conversation again to cover the awkwardness of the meal and the evening progresses along. Eventually I get up to go to the restroom and spend about forty-five minutes wandering through the garden outside. Everything in there just became too much for me. The dinner conversations I wasn’t really a part of, Sagar pouting over his rejects, and the fact that Bram is here with me. I just can’t process it all right now. The cool evening air is helping as I stroll through the exotic plants. There is a small grassy area that I rest in. My feet spread out over the trimmed ground cover. It’s peaceful out here. No talking or chatter. No music. Just the distant sounds of the city over the wall and the chirping of a nearby bug. I lay back pushing out the thought of how mad Ethan will be once he finds out how messy the suit is because of this. My mind clears of all thought as I watch the stars in sky as if they might just vanish. 

“Mind if I join you?” I don’t even need to look up to know that it’s Bram. A mix of guilt and elation sweep through me. 

“Sure.” I tell him and scoot over despite there being plenty of room. His lanky body drops down next to mine and I feel eighteen again, sitting on the roof of the porticos. Our backs against the wood siding as we stared up at the stars, fingers intertwined. I talk a deep breath in and exhale audibly. 

“You okay?” Bram tilts his head towards me which rest on his open palms. 

“I think so,” I answer. I look deeply into his brown eyes. Tiffany’s cover of ‘I Think We’re Alone Now’ comes to me in this moment. I want to reach out to him right then and there. Grab and pull him into a kiss. But then the hurt comes again. This is followed by the guilt I feel over Cal.

“Hey Sy.”

“Yes?” 

“I want to apologize.” 

“For what?” 

“For what happened in D.C.” 

“That was five years ago.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I should have apologized.” He looks up into the speckled night sky. “There isn’t a day that goes by I don’t regret everything about that day.” 

“Bram- “

“Please, let me finish. You’re the greatest thing that ever happened to me, Simon. And I hurt you, then threw you away because I couldn’t handle what was coming next in our lives.” A tear rolls out from the corner of his eye. Instinctively, my hand goes out to wipe it away. 

“Bram, you’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You’ll always have a place in my heart, but I’m with Cal.”

“I know. I’m not trying to win you back. I just want you back in my life. I miss you.” 

“I miss you, too.” 

“I could always talk to you about anything.” 

“I feel the same way.” 

“Friends?”

“Always,” I strain saying.

“Did you just use another Harry Potter reference on me?” 

“Absolutely, I did.” 

“You’re a nerd.” 

“I am what I am an’ I’m not ashamed. ‘Never be ashamed,’ my ol’ dad used ter say, ‘there’s – “

“You are a whole new level of geek.” 

“Pot calling the kettle black.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Spier.” 

“I believe you made me sit through every Christopher Reeve Superman movie and quoted each one line for line.” 

“Yes, because they are the best.” 

“One and two, yes.” 

“Three is not that bad.” 

“Are we talking about the same movie with Richard Pryor? Greenfeld, you’re nuts.” We go on like this for an hour. I forgot how easy he is to talk to once he opens up. Part of me just wants to stay here with him all night. Only the universe has other plans.

“There you are.” Lauryn comes flying out of the doorway as if she on roller skates. “I believe it’s very rude to leave a party when you are the guest of honor.” 

“Sorry, we just got caught up in our conversation.” 

“What was so riveting between you two?” She gives us a raised eyebrow.

“Why only the first two Superman movies starring Christopher Reeve are any good.” 

“Dorks. Let’s head back inside. The party is about wrapping up.” Lauryn starts heading in. 

“Hey Bram. Can I see your phone?” He hands it to me. 

“What for?”

“I have a new number. If you aren’t doing anything tomorrow, give me a call.” I quickly type my cell number in and hand it back. 

“I will.” 

“And Bram.” 

“Yes?”

“I had always forgiven you.” 

“Thanks.” I turn and walk inside where Lauryn pounces on me like a tiger.

“Finish the story!” 

“Geez, you could have killed me.” 

“But I didn’t, so finish the story. What happened?” 

“Now?”

“Yes!” 

“Fine.”


	5. Million Reasons

Chapter 5  
Million Reasons

Washington D.C. – June 13th, 2021

“Carter, what the hell are you doing?” Bram is giving the older Addison sibling a look so strange I have a feeling it isn’t about the kiss that just occurred. But I’m still a little tipsy and thrown off by the kiss. 

“Bram, it wasn’t anything. I promise.” Carter stumbles down the stairs to Bram. “I’m sorry. I just went through a break-up and I made a mistake.” 

“Fuck you,” Bram spits out. 

“Whoa! Bram, relax. It isn’t a big deal. I obviously wasn’t into it.” I walk down the step to them. Carter stands between us. 

“It’s fine, Simon.” He holds up his hand to stop me from getting closer. “Wouldn’t want to upset him. Even if we all make mistakes. Isn’t that right, Bram?” 

“What are you talking about?” I look to Bram. He is just glaring at Carter. I’ve never seen this anger before. 

“Do you want to tell him or should I?” The smugness in Carter’s voice reminds me of Martin way too much. 

“Don’t do this,” Bram sternly tells him. 

“Why not? You ruined my relationship.” The curly-haired man looks back at me with a face that matches his voice. What is it with the Addison brothers being so self-satisfied? “It would only be fair to return the favor.”

“What are you talking about?” I turn Carter to look at me. Bram swoops in and grabs my arm.

“Let’s go talk in private,” Bram says pulling me but Carter grabs my other arm. 

“Oh no. I want to see this unfold.” I then yank free of both of them. 

“Enough! Just tell me what is going on.” I try not to get too loud but fail. 

“It was last year at the beginning of August. Right at the end of Bram’s internship,” Carter starts. I really want to punch both Addison brothers. And I haven’t even seen Martin in a year. 

“Please don’t do this Carter.” 

“Then tell him yourself.” Carter waits for Bram to start but he continues. “They hold a huge party for Bram’s going away. That’s where he meets Julian, my ex.” 

“Simon, I am so sorry.” Bram looks at me with tears running down his face. 

“What did you do?” 

“Can we go somewhere to talk?”

“You can talk right- ,” Carter starts before I punch him in the gut.

“Shut up, Carter. Go home now.” I walk past his keeled over body. I grab Bram’s arm to lead him down the street. We walk for a while in silence before we end up at a recreation center around the corner. There’s a park next to it. The two of us shuffle over to the playground. Bram has us sit on the swings. “Well?”

“I didn’t mean to cheat, but I did.” His voice quivers as he talks.

“What happened?”

“They had a going away party for me last August. I had been hanging out with Julian all day since Carter was back in Atlanta. We hit it off and I got really drunk.” He catches his breath. “He kissed me. Next thing I know we’re upstairs. He’s blowing me and that’s when Carter walks in. I asked him not to tell you- ,” he finishes has the tears start to run down our faces. “I’m sorry, Simon.”

I can’t figure out what to say to him. Part of me wants to hit him while the rest of me wants to run away. My hands are clenched tightly around the chains of the swing. We both just sit quietly, him watching me while I stare off unable to even look him in the face. Finally, I get up to walk it off. 

“Sy,” Bram starts but I turn on him. 

“What Bram? What?” The words are sharp. 

“Say something!” he pleads. I’ve never seen this side of him before. Never in any of our arguments has he showed this part of him. 

“What do you want me to say? Because I don’t even know what to say to you.” I can feel the water flooding down my face. “I don’t know what you want me to say. I don’t know what I want to say to you.” 

“I don’t know either.” 

“Dammit Bram.” A growl unleashes from my mouth. “Why?”

“I was stupid and got drunk?” 

“No, why did you keep it from me? You could have told me. We’ve always been honest with each other. Why lie?” I look at him for the first time since he told me.

“I-I thought you would leave me.” 

“So, you lied because that always makes everything so much better.”

“I can’t say I’m sorry enough.” He gets up from the swing to cross to me but refrains from reach out to me. “I understand if you can’t forgive me, because I’ll never forgive myself.” 

“Bram…” My mind is stumbling through options of what can be said but none of it seems right. Every option is not good enough and I don’t have time to pick the right answer. I close my eyes since the world is still swirling around me. Partly from the alcohol and partly from the emotional wall I’ve just run into. “There’s a million reasons why I should just walk away right now.”

“You don’t have to.” 

“I can’t, because I still love you.” I open my eyes to find him gone.

Kathmandu, Nepal – May 8th, 2026

Our car is gliding through the busy streets on the way back to the hotel. Leah and Garrett seat solemnly as I tell the story. Lauryn is on the edge of her seat. 

“I spent an hour calling out to him. Then I rushed back to the house to call him. He doesn’t answer. I wait until the morning to call his mother. She tells she’ll try him. About several hours later, Karen called to tell me she can’t get a hold of him but sees he changed his flight to that day. I relaxed a little but my head and heart were still pounding a mile a second. Later in the day he finally texted me. 

‘Sorry Simon, but I can’t do this. I will never forgive myself if I stuck around. Goodbye.’

I sent about a trillion text messages to no avail. He never responded to me. Nick went to check on me but Bram wasn’t at our apartment. He moved everything of his out of our apartment.” I finish the story. 

“He ghosted you? After two and a half years?” Lauryn’s face is pricelessly shocked. 

“He ghosted everyone in our group,” Leah adds. “We had no idea what happened to him.” 

“When the semester started again, I went around the Communication Department only to find out he took up a study aboard in Germany. He had previously declined it but was able to get in at the last minute. I spent five months crying over him. Then I started to go out on dates that Nick put me up to.” 

“He’s really good at cruising for guys that Simon would like,” Garrett says to lighten the mood.

“Hush,” Lauryn says with a save of her hand. “Did you ever see him again?” 

“The weekend of graduation. We didn’t speak. I saw him across the quad taking pictures with his family as I was with mine. We nodded at one another but that was it.” Before another word can be uttered, Lauryn’s hand smacks the side of my head. “Oww. What the hell?”

“Two and a half years of dating, you switching colleges to be with him, secret pen pals or email pals, the guy with whom you lost your virginities, and you nod at him!” 

“Yes?” 

“What the hell kind of story ends with a head nod?” Lauryn sits back and stares out the window. “I can’t believe I waited all night for a head nod. I should resign over that.” 

“Lauryn- ,” 

“I know you’re my boss and I just hit you, but I am so upset with you right now.” 

Leah, Garrett, and I go over the plan for tomorrow as we pull up to the hotel. There are photographers waiting for us as we step out. The four of us head inside amid the cacophony of reporter shouting. 

“That was strange,” Lauryn says while pushing the floor button in the elevator. 

“No kidding. It’s eleven at night.” Garrett yawns. “You would think they’d all be working on their articles for tomorrow.” 

“I’m so tired I don’t even want to think of tomorrow.” Leah lays her head on my shoulder. “Simon?”

“Yes.” 

“Carry me to the room.” 

“Hell no.” 

“I helped you get home drunk from Bram’s house on Halloween.” 

“That was eight years ago,” I retort. 

“It doesn’t matter. Also, need I remind you that you were covered in vomit and I lent you my Yoko Ono sweater?” Leah looks me dead in the face with big pitiful eyes. 

“No. Absolutely not.” Thirty seconds later, I’m carrying a sleepy Leah to our suite at the end of the hall. “Garrett, since I’m a sucker, can you get the door?” 

“Absolutely.” He swipes the key card and opens the door to Nick, Abby, and Cal standing in the room with balloons and party poppers. 

“Surprise!” they shout. Leah’s eyes bulge out of her head. Possibly due to the party poppers exploding or the fact that I nearly dropped her in shock. Either way, she is awake now. 

“Hey cutie.” Cal walks over and gives me a kiss. 

“Hey, right back at you,” I utter awkwardly. The guilt of flirting with Bram washes back over me and I feel like trash. This is gonna be a very interesting trip.


	6. Love Lies

Chapter 6   
Love Lies

“You okay?” Cal always looks wounded when he asks me that. As if every time I am in a bad mood, it is his fault. I shake off the feeling. 

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Sorry.” I give him a kiss. “Someone made me haul her ass down the hall.” We look to see Leah with her arms wrapped around Abby and Nick. 

“Get over it Whiney McWhinerson. My two favorite people are here.” Leah smirks happily. 

“Awww.” Nick wraps his arms around the two ladies. “But Leah, you just saw us two days ago.”

“It feels like it’s been forever. Don’t take this away from me, Nick.” She snuggles him into becoming the meat in the Leah and Abby sandwich. 

“What are you guys even doing here? What about the movie premiere?” Lauryn calls from her room where she is undressing. 

“We decided to jump on a plane right after and come see you guy. It wouldn’t have been same if you all weren’t there,” Abby says as she walks over to greet me. “Hello there, Prince Charming. Have you seen Simon Spier?”

“I have not my lady.” I bow and she responds with a curtsey. She feels up the snazzy jacket of my suit. 

“You look so good. Ethan out did himself.” She twirls me around to get a good look.

“I think I always look good,” I say defensively.

“Of course, you do, hon.” She gives my head a patronizing pat. “Now go get into some pjs so we can watch the movie!” 

“I can’t believe you flew all the way here just to watch a movie with us,” I tell them as Cal and I head to my bedroom. Our bedroom now, I guess. 

“It is Abby’s first starring role. Plus, we’re young and stupid. Let’s act like it for once.” Nick is right. We really haven’t lived up our twenties at all. Everyone else is out going to parties and hanging out with friends. We work all day and night then go home and crash only to repeat everything all over again. Garrett and Leah are busy running the company, while Nick is working on improving his long-lasting high-energy batteries (he tried explaining it once to me but I literally fell asleep at 11:45 am) and I am creating faster, smarter computers. Abby and Cal have been busy working on their new movie that we haven’t really hung out with them either. Cal is usually up in his office when I get home from work. I usually ask him to play me to sleep. The best was when I woke up to him working on a horror movie soundtrack. I forgot where I was and nearly died of shock. “Come watch this movie. We came up with a drinking game for it.” 

“Every time Taylor and Abby stare at each other intensely, we take a drink. So, you get plastered within the first ten minutes of the movie.” Cal tells me as I undress. He sits on the bed ready to hang up the outfit. I would have left it on the floor much to Ethan’s dismay. Cal looks so cute just siting there on the edge waiting patiently. And once again the guiltiness sweeps over me. 

“Hey,” I start awkwardly as I try to remove my socks, “before everyone makes a big deal out of it, I wanted to let you know that Bram is here.” 

“Oh. Okay,” he responds slowly. 

“I didn’t want it to be this big thing because we hadn’t talked to him in so long and Lauryn never knew the full story so we told her that whole thing today. And I promised him a big interview since he did fly all the way around the world for it.” 

“It’s fine. Simon, I know you’re not that type.” He reaches out to pull me close to him. I look down at his blue eyes. “I trust you.” 

“I know. You just know how I am a flirt without realizing it.” 

“So awkward and flirty.” 

“I was just feeling bad. Like guilty just talking to him.” 

“Don’t be. Unless it’s like sexy talking. Like ‘Oh baby, I need you so badly.’” Cal does this weird head bobble every time he mimics a person and it is dorkily adorable. 

“You need to work on your sexy talk,” I chuckle out. 

“Simon Spier, you’re soo hot. I want to make out with you.” 

“You are a goober, Cal Price.” He pulls me close. Our lips lock as he pulls me down onto the bed with him. We start getting into it when there’s a knock at the door. 

“You guys coming?” Abby pokes her head in.

“We were about to,” Cal says with a sly smile.

“Not even close,” I reply. 

“Whatever love birds. Hurry up before Leah passes out.” She leaves us to get ready. I slip on a pair of black gym shorts and a grey tee. We join the others in the main room and gather around the TV. Cal and I curl up on the floor with each other. All of us are out cold by the time the opening credits finish. 

“Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello.” My eyes flutter open to see Abby and Leah gazing down at me like two children waiting for their parents to wake on Christmas. 

“What time is it?” I ask.

“About six thirty. Time to get up Sy.” 

“Too early. Need coffee.” Then I smell it. Abby heads towards the room her and Nick claimed. 

“Already made you a cup.” Leah waves a mug in front of my face. 

“You are the best friends anyone could ask for.” I take the cup and take a drink the roasted goodness. “How long have you guys been up?” 

“Garrett had me up at four to look over the deal again.” Leah sips her coffee calmly. “I might kill him before the end of this trip.” 

“Please don’t. He’s really good at running the company.” 

“Fine. I’ll wait until after.” She shoots me a wicked smile. 

“Thank you.” We move to the balcony to finish our drinks when Abby joins us. 

“What is the schedule today? Please say we get to explore the city.” She is pumped up. 

“Why are you so awake?” I am gonna need a lot of coffee for today. 

“Because I’m still on LA time. It’s five pm for me. I’m ready to go out and see everything.”

“We have the signing at nine followed by the reception but that should only be a couple of hours.” Leah props her feet up on the railing. “Drink up, we gotta get ready.” 

I finish my coffee and head back into the room. Nick and Cal are in the kitchenette making breakfast. They look just as chipper as Abby. I cross into the room and find my blue suit and brown tie already laid out by Ethan. He’s like a freaky little house elf that gets everything ready by magic. I hop in the shower quickly and get ready. When I emerge twenty minutes later, I find Garrett pacing back and forth, going over everything in his head. He is very meticulous about these things. Even though the final deal has been sent over and approved by both parties, he still preps himself mentally for anything. 

“Ready to go?” I ask him. Everyone is lined up at the door waiting. They all get ready early for these events, but I always wait until the last moment knowing Garrett will still be pumping himself up until the eleventh hour. 

“Yes.” He stops and heads straight for the door. The next two hours are all Garrett. He is charming, intelligent, quick, and thorough. The signing goes rather quickly because of him. We sign our names and it’s done. We are now the supplier of computers and phones to the Nepalese government. It is a great deal for us and will put us up there with our more established competitors. There’s a little party after the signing held out on a garden roof top looks out onto the city. It’s beautiful up here. Cal and I mingle with the American Ambassador, Miles Kowalski. 

“When do you all leave?” he inquires. 

“I don't know really. We came over on an impulse.” Cal grabs us two more flutes of champagne. 

“He just wanted to be supportive and come over for the signing,” I add, wrapping my arm around him. 

“Simon, you’re going up to the base of Everest?” Miles Kowalski is just rapid-fire questions all the time. I feel like he’ll know my entire life by the end of this shindig. 

“I’m gonna try. I wanted to try and climb to the summit but who has that much time to exercise and prepare for that?” I chuckle but both Cal and Miles are pretty fit. 

“I’ve been here three years and I haven’t even thought about it.” 

“Mr. Ambassador, Ambassador Singh from India is leaving. She wanted to talk to you really quickly.” Kowalski’s assistant is a young polite woman. She was a point person when dealing with the embassy. 

“If you’ll excuse me gentlemen.” They head off through the crowd. That’s when Bram appears. He is looking handsome as ever. I catch myself watching him a little too intensely as he makes his way over to us. 

“Hey Cal.” He goes in for a bro hug with Cal. “Good to see you.”

“You too, stranger. How have you been?” 

“Good, good. And you?”

“I’m doing great. Just got done with one movie, working on the next.” 

“That’s awesome. I heard the reviews are really good for the one with Abby and Taylor in it.”

“Yeah, I try not to read the reviews too much. Makes me a little nervous.” 

“I understand. The critics don’t hold back anymore.” 

“They definitely didn’t on ‘The Undertaker.’” 

“Oh no, you worked on ‘The Undertaker?’” Cal’s face gets bright red. 

“A fact that the internet will never let anyone that was part of the movie forget. Luckily composers don’t get remembered as much.” 

“I think they’ll remember that one. Everything about that movie was so bad,” Bram says. 

“You should have heard his original work for it. It was terrifying.” 

“Before that director went off the deep end and made me create a new one using only pieces of trash.” Cal is very modest about his work. “Hey, I have to go find a bathroom, be right back.” Cal disappears into the crowd, leaving Bram and myself alone. I can feel my face getting flushed now. 

“So…” Bram has this bashful look on his face that tells me he has something exciting to tell me.

“So, spill it.” 

“You can still tell?” 

“I will always be able to tell when you want to tell me something big.” I lead him away from the horde of people to the edge of the building. We sit on the raised ledge that overlooks the city. 

“I called my boss yesterday. I told him about the interview we had and she wants a little more from you.” 

“Okay. Absolutely.” I surprise myself with that answer almost as much as I surprise Bram with it.

“Really?” 

“Of course.” I never like doing interviews. Why am I doing this? 

“Thank you, Simon. You don’t know how much I appreciate this.” 

“It’s really not that big of a…Shit. But I leave for Everest tomorrow.” 

“Well, that’s the other thing.” Him and his damn shy ass smile. Bram is adorable when he smiles. He is making this very difficult. “I have all the stuff ready to go with, if that’s alright?” 

“That would be awesome. I would love to have some company. Everyone else backed down on me for this trip.” 

“That’s great. Thank you. I have to go make a few calls, but we’ll talk later.” Before I can respond, he is off. I stare after him. It is still a great view to behold.

“Hey buddy. What are you up to?” Nick slides down next to me with a devilish grin.

“I’m just sitting here. What are you up to?”

“Eavesdropping on your conversation.” He sips his champagne. 

“Oh really. Why would you be doing that?” 

“I wanted to make sure you made the right decision.” 

“Did I?”

“You did.” He takes another sip. “That you did, Sy.” 

“I’m glad you approve of whatever decision I made.” He pats my knee and pushes himself up. “One question before you leave, Nick.”

“One answer before I leave, Simon.”

“How did Bram have all his stuff to trek up to base camp if he just found out yesterday that I am going up to base camp?” 

“Well, who knows who told him this information. I mean, anyone could have leaked it.” 

“Nick.” 

“Maybe Abby or Leah. Possibly Garrett. We all know how much he blabs away.” 

“Nick.” 

“Fine. He called me before you left asking if I thought it would be awkward for him to come to Kathmandu to interview you.” 

“Go on.” 

“I told him no, since I thought it would be good for you two to see each other again.” 

“Okay.” 

“We talked for a while about what the plan was and I may have suggested that he go with you for an interview.” 

“Why would you do that?”

Nick says the next part into his champagne flute. “I think you still love him.” 

“What was that?”

“You still love him.” 

“Nicholas Montgomery Eisner.” 

“Oooh, is Nick in trouble again?” Leah and Abby walk over. 

“Nick, what did you do this time?” Abby asks. 

“He invited Bram to go up to the base camp with me.” 

“How could you, Nick?” Abby says overly sarcastic.

“You two were in on it?” I ask. 

“Hell, yea we were.” Leah slurps her giant fruity cocktail from a huge ass straw. “I was the reason we all backed out of it.” 

“Except, one thing you guys all forgot. I’m dating Cal.” They shamefully look away at that point. “Did you forget that or was there something in your plan about that?” 

“We like Cal. We really do. But…” Leah starts. 

“What?” I stare straight at her.

“Sy, I don’t know how to tell you this.” Abby sits down next to me. 

“Is Cal cheating on me?”

“No.” Nick says. “Of course not. It just doesn’t feel like you’re that invested in him.” 

“What?” I’m trying to stay calm with these strangers around us. 

“It feels more like the longest rebound relationship,” Leah blurts out. “I’m sorry, Simon.”

“I think what Leah is trying to say is that we don’t see that connect there, Sy,” Abby starts. “Most of the time it seems like you are just going through the motions of being in a relationship rather than enjoying it. We really like Cal. But do you?” 

“Of course, I do,” I say defensively. 

“Alright, then we are sorry.” Nick places a hand on my shoulder. “We just really want the best for you. If Cal makes you happy then we are happy.”

“I’m really sorry for trying to interfere with your love life.” Leah stares down at her feet. Guilt ridden over having to be the one to tell me. I reach out to grab her hands. My thumb caresses her knuckles.

“Thank you. For telling me. I know it wasn’t easy.” I kiss her hand. “Also, I kind of deserve it for what I did?

“That is very true.” Nick sits down close to me and rest his head on my shoulder. “I will beat him up though if he ever cheats on you.” 

“Please don’t. I appreciate the off but you can’t go around beating up people that cheat on me.” 

“I would never cheat on you, Sy.” Nick looks longingly into my eyes. We all look at him in unison. “What? It’s only a matter of time until Abby discovers she’s too good for me and leaves me for Leah. Then you and I are finally free to be with one another.” 

“Nick, I appreciate the offer, but I would murder you within the first week.” 

“No, I’m too good of a lover.” He caresses my cheek. 

“You are the biggest neat freak ever,” I say.

“Just think about it. I’m here for you.” 

“You are a dork Nick Eisner.” I kiss his forehead. “Also, Abby will never leave you. She’s too much of gold digger.” 

“Jackass.” She smacks my knee. 

“Security! This woman is attack me!” 

“Shut up.” 

“So instead of telling me flat out about how you all feel about my current boyfriend, you try to hook me up with my old boyfriend?” 

“That seemed like the logical thing to do,” Abby states, grabbing another champagne. That’s when I see Cal making his way back over to us. Then it hits me that they planted a seed of doubt. I look as the man I’m suppose to love walks towards me and I don’t feel the same little skip of a beat my heart when I see Bram. My heartbeat doesn’t fluctuate nor does my brain go goofy thinking about him. Part of me is wondering if I actually love him while the other part is arguing that I do. Then Bram is right behind him headed towards us. My heart doesn’t so much skip as it jumps from my chest like an old cartoon character.


End file.
